Quick Write 1: Stagging It
by AlabasterRabbit
Summary: Prompt: Nick takes Flash to a strip club, encounters Judy undercover. First time writing in a long time. This is pretty rough around the edges, as I didn't proof it. Quick Write 2 is a marked improvement, I feel.
Full disclosure: I've, uh, never been inside a strip club before, and also I asked for lewd prompts but it turned into comedy. Sorry for people expecting lewds.

Prompt: Nick takes Flash to a strip club, while there he sees Judy.

"Look, Nick, I'm sorry, but this operation is really important," Judy said with a huff, holding the cocktail dress in her left hand against her torso, staring into the mirror, before lifting up the other one, comparing the two, "We're onto something big here, and this is a prey-joint. Being that I'm the only rabbit on the force, they need me for this."

"Priscilla was really hoping you'd be there is all. This has been in planning for months! Do you know how long Flash was pining after her? And how long they dated for? They're sloths, they take these things even slower than most," Nick said, catching Judy's eye in the reflection of the mirror, sitting on the couch behind her smugly, "I like the red one, by the way."

Judy felt blood rush to her cheeks at the comment, silently thanking the existence of fur for covering her blush. She had been trying to decide on a proper outfit for her 'interview' for a small strip-club in the Nocturnal District that only hired prey as a way of serving a particular clientele. The place was suspected of being involved in a pretty serious drug-trafficking ring, and the ZPD needed Judy to act as an undercover agent. The issue which Nick had brought forth was that the wedding between Flash and Priscilla conflicted with the extents of the operation, being in just a few days time.

"Like I said, Nick, they need me for this. I'm the only one on the force who fits this place's particular, erm, requirements. This is important. Give them my congratulations, alright?"

"Fine, fine. But you're apologizing yourself next time you see them face to face," Nick said with a grunt as he stood, walking toward the door, "Try to have some fun, but not too much fun."

"Ha ha," Judy said dryly, waving Nick out the door. After he had left, Judy set aside the blue dress she had been holding in her right hand, further inspecting the red.

"Flash, buddy, come on! It's not about whether you're 'into' it, it's about tradition! You have to go to a strip joint during your stag party," Nick explained, the sloth eyeing him with slight apprehension.

"I'm. Not. Too. Sure. About. This. Nick," Flash replied in his slow-paced, sloth-like way manner, "It. Feels. Dirty. To. Look. At. Somebody. Other. Than. Priscilla."

Nick chuckled, "Oh come on, it's not like you're getting it on with them! You're just enjoying the show is all."

"All. Right. Nick. I. Guess. So," the sloth said, already being dragged out the door by Nick.

"Don't worry, I know this great place in the Nocturnal District. You'll love it."

The duo loaded into Nick's car and headed to the Nocturnal District, Zootopia's premier locale for all of the debauchery required for a proper Bachelor party. Prostitution, drugs, seedy bars and strip joints galore. Parking alongside the street, Nick and Flash hopped out of the car and headed into the 'Shorn Sheep', one of the aforementioned seedy bar slash strip joints. The wide selection meant no wait, and quickly the pair was inside, in the glow of lights and the body-shaking pulse of the music. The smell of drugs and alcohol quickly bombarded Nick's rather keen nose, though he wasn't too sure Flash was much affected by it.

And the sight, oh the sight. Nick didn't fancy himself too much of a prey guy, barring exceptions, but he knows a good body when he sees one and boy did he see them. All sorts of them. It wasn't just sheep like the name implied, this place was all kinds of prey, sloths included, which was taken into consideration in choosing this place for Flash. But even beyond that, giraffes, various bovines, all the way down to bunnies, squirrels, even mice staffed in this place. The customers were just as varied, every type of pred and prey in the books.

Nick held in the entranceway for just a moment before pulling Flash along with him inside, assuring him he'd get him a great dance from a lovely sloth. All it took was a minor part in the crowd for Nick to spot her and immediately turn tail with a, "Haha! Alright Flash, this is not the place we want to be!"

"But. Nick. We. Just-" the sloth began, being promptly cut off with Nick raising his voice into a "Now is not the ti-"

"Got. Here." Flash continued on, interrupting Nick who began again, "Now is not the time to decide you're into this place, Flash."

Nick threw a glance behind him again, and instantly realized his mistake. Clean through the crowd, he locked onto her violet eyes, her onto his green ones. In that moment, as if there was a sort of telepathic link, both Nick and Judy thought to themselves a single, resounding, "Fuck."

In that time, Flash had moved forward further into the establishment proper, and Nick had lost track of him. He frantically scanned the crowd, but it was no use. Flash might have been a sloth, but he really was the fastest sloth there was. Thus, shrugging to himself, Nick decided to make do with the situation, pulling out his wallet and taking count of the singles.

Sliding up to the base of the stage that Judy was dancing, Nick looked up with a wry smile. He couldn't help but think that he'd seen more of her in the station locker rooms, but something about the atmosphere made the whole situation that much more charged. Judy glanced at him for just barely a moment to give a glare that screamed, 'Don't you try anything, Nicholas Piberius Wilde.' Nick was not good at taking threats to heart, however, especially when communicated solely by half-second glaring, and especially not when the opportunity to mess with his favorite partner was so close at hand.

He did, however, allow himself a moment to fully absorb her form. It really was a bit more charged than the station locker rooms. Somehow the skimpy outfit, barely qualifying as a form of underwear, was far more sexual than her stark naked body in the middle of changing. Not to imply, of course, that Nick had not thought of her sexually while she was changing, he was not so strong a man to avoid that, but the dancing mixed with the barely-a-string outfit pushed those thoughts much closer and much faster to the front of his mind.

So, he did what any self respecting man who was aroused by a girl in a strip joint would do, obviously for the purpose of not arousing suspicious that Judy was anything other than an ordinary bunny girl trying to make her way in the big city. Nick took some singles, and slipped them into the barely-a-string outfit at Judy's waste.

If looks could kill, Nick would have died multiple times through that night. He took every possible moment he could to bother Judy on the 'job' and it showed. At one point, he was asked if he'd like a private dance from her.

Of course he agreed.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde what the hell are you doing here?" Judy whispered as loudly as she could at him, not wanting to make too much of a commotion as the private dance was really rather not private, the walls being barely a quarter of an inch thick.

"Oh Fluff, calm down, I'm just having a good time, you know? Flash is off, probably getting a dance from some lovely sloth girl, and now here we are. Really, I think this works out perfectly for all involved," Nick said, getting the most out of antagonizing her now as he knew full well he would not survive through the end of the week. Judy was clearly irate, though she also knew full well he had seen her stark naked, so overall she was really far more clothed at the moment than the barest he's seen her.

"You were here just," Judy stopped for a moment to consider. He was here to see other girls. Why did that concept make her so angry? It wasn't like they were an item, they were just friends. Partners.

"Just what, Carrots? Here to see the women? Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" He knew her too well to miss it. "Calm down. You know I don't have a thing for prey." That somehow stung more. "Though I do make exceptions." Was she the exception?

"You're much too deep in thought to be dancing properly," Nick continued on his monologue, breaking Judy out of her stupor, "And I certainly didn't pay money for a private room to not get a dance."

Judy could only chuckle, and get on with it.

This is the part where there would be a lapdance of some kind described. The issue is, it really wasn't much. Judy had only been at this particular establishment for a few odd days to this point. She lacked experience, and it showed. It was clumsy, a little hilarious, and incredibly awkward for the two of them, Nick regretting the encouragement moments later.

It ended with a glare, as Judy said, "Speak of this to anybody, and I will end you."

"Alright, alright, calm down Carrots. All in good fun, right?"

"Sure. Fun. Something like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my real job."

Returning to the lobby-area vaguely frustrated, Nick found Flash with the most pleased look a sloth could manage on his face.

"I sure hope you had a better time than I did, Flash. My night was just a bit too much, if I'm honest," Nick said, managing a sly grin as best he could as he set off towards the exit.

"This. Was. A. Great. Idea. Nick." Flash replied, continuing to smile his slightly slow smile as he followed Nick to the car.

"Well, remember it. This is your last day of freedom. As for me? I think my freedom is already gone."

The wedding went over without a problem, though there were some disappointed at the lack of Officer Hopps. Soon, the news ran a story on a massive drug bust on multiple places throughout the Nocturnal District, all centered on the Shorn Sheep. A day afterwards, Nick heard a knock on his door. Opening the door, he found a Judy twitching very slightly, glaring angrily first at where the door was, then at Nick himself. She placed a hand against his torso, shoving him inside.

"Bed. Now. I have nearly a week's worth of pent up frustration. We're fucking. Now."

Nick thought it best not to argue.

Fin.


End file.
